


Butt Stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So,” Stiles says, voice light, “wanna try some butt stuff?”





	

“Dude you always get to be on top, and listen I get it, you're bigger than me, but let's be real when I say you're bigger I'm not talking about your dick, as gorgeous, and thick, and nice as it is. Little Stiles needs some love too Derek, or should I say big Stiles?” Stiles giggles and Derek merely blinks, looking right past him, his face blank.

Stiles takes a deep breathe and continues, “Hey I'm sorry, but like right now I can hear him talking, little Stiles that is, and he's telling me that he wants to know what it feels like cruising through Derek's tight little booty hole –- and I can't blame him, sure your ass wasn't sculpted by god, but that's because it IS god. I mean have you seen it? The curvature of it? It's as though the earth was inspired by it when it took shape, you know whenever it was that the earth was made.”

Derek shifts uncomfortably in bed, feeling 'little Stiles' trying to hug his leg, except little Stiles is close to extending past his leg and up to Derek's midsection. He lets out a huff, “As much as I hate to say it, you do have a point--”

Stiles clasps one hand to his stomach and then waggles the other right in Derek's face. “You literally just made a dick pun, this is why you're my boyfriend!”

“I take that back. The road is closed, and if you even try I'll crush it to a bloody pulp between my cheeks. I have more muscle filling them than you do in your entire body.”

“Umm I'd be into that.” Stiles says.

Derek rolls his eyes not fully sure whether Stiles is joking or not.

“I mean if it bugs you that much we don't have to do it. I don't want to pressure you, but I wouldn't be posing the idea if I didn't believe you'd enjoy it too. I mean have you ever played with your butthole, y'know just by yourself, in the tub, rubbin' around it, rubbin' inside it, and hopefully if you have you clipped your wolf nails first, cause that would be bad, but back to what I was saying.

“Butts have orgasms Derek, it's true, and you're really missing out if you've never had a rectal orgasm. Teehee rectal orgasm. But seriously having someone you love plow your depths is a whole 'nother level of mega orgasmic glory. Yes, not just orgasmic, mega orgasmic! We can take it slow, use lots of lube, and if you don't like it just tell me, _tell me you want me to pull my monster cock out of your virginal bingus!_ ” Stiles is literally dying laughing, clutching his chest, and it's as if there's an earthquake violently rumbling underneath them.

“Are you on drugs? Or am I on drugs? I just... there are no words for what is happening right now.” Derek says.

“I mean I did take an adderall like half an hour ago, but it is my prescribed dose. I just really like the word bingus.” Stiles says smiling, eyes wide, as he traces his fingers softly along the back of Derek's ear.

“So,” Stiles says, voice light, “wanna try some butt stuff?”

Derek glares at Stiles' beaming face, and sighs. Stiles turns away and hops off the bed.

“Don't worry, we can take baby steps, full on anal can wait, in the meantime though I'm gonna run a bath,” he says, “ _you can join me if you'd like_.”

Derek runs his hands through his hair as he watches Stiles trot out of the room. And he can't deny that his curiosity has been piqued. He imagines what could happen in the next twenty minutes and it makes his stomach all tight and nervous... and his cock, well it's having a reaction all it's own.

He thinks about Stiles hands, his fingers slender and long. He thinks about what Stiles could do with them and it makes his whole body tense up even more, his toes curling tight.

“God fucking dammit.” Derek says, and before he knows it, he's pulling his shirt off, and pushing himself off the bed.

As Derek closes the door to the bathroom he wouldn't be surprised if all of Beacon Hills can hear Stiles' squeals of glee.

What in god's name has he gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on, "Butt Stuff"
> 
> Derek and Stiles do some cavernous exploration in the bathtub in Chapter Two, "Bathtub Antics".


End file.
